Comparison of three antiretroviral drug treatment programs using 2 or 3 antiretrovirals (AZT, ddI, and nevirapine) in various combinations in reducing the amount of HIV in the blood and preventing HIV resistance. This study will also evalutte the safety of these therapies when given to HIV-infected children who have had disease progression after receiving at least 6 months of previous antiretroviral therapy.